Elongate medical devices such as catheters, guide wires, or the like, are often provided or sold in packaging structures and/or assemblies. Packaging structures can provide a convenient way to protect, store, ship, or handle an elongated medical device. A number of different packaging structures and/or assemblies, and methods of making and using packaging structures and/or assemblies are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative structures, assemblies, and methods for making and using structures and/or assemblies for packaging elongated medical devices.